


[Podfic] An Abridged Sexual History of Nick Grimshaw: A Love Story

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:19:03, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>Nick considered himself a bit of a late bloomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Abridged Sexual History of Nick Grimshaw: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Abridged Sexual History of Nick Grimshaw: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873385) by [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1v46mAM)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1unrAY8)  
[Audiofic Archive Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/abridged-sexual-history-of-nick-grimshaw-love-story)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I really really really love Nick Grimshaw. Like, all I want in this world is for like, world peace, end world hunger, and Nick Grimshaw to be getting/giving blowjobs all the time. So of course I'm bound to pod something that's all about Nick and his relationships. Thank you to [mrsronweasley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley) for permission to podfic! And also sort of thank you to [rivers_bend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend), because this was originally recorded because she was getting increasingly more vocal (and violent) for me to record Nick/Harry. :P  
  
Edit 3/10/17: Locking this because Matt Richardson apparently is back to talking about breaking the fourth wall. AGAIN. Please note that this recording is not intended for consumption by the people depicted in it, nor is it an endorsement of these people.


End file.
